Never Again
by Mishka89
Summary: The morning after a heavy night of drinking. Dean looking after a VERY hungover Sam. OneShot


Title: Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean or the Supernatural story, but if I did..

A/N: Just a random idea I had when I was thinking back to when I got really, really, REALLY drunk one time and then the morning after. Oh my god I wanted to die so much lol, but I learnt my lesson. Anyway, drop us a line and let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam clutched the toilet bowl with shaking hands and emptied his stomach. He leant back against the wall, drawing in a shaky breath, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes and just tried to focus on calming his breathing. He could hear Dean in the bedroom pottering around. Sam sighed and opened his eyes. Another wave of nausea hit him and he grabbed the porcelain bowl, leaned his head over it and threw up again. He spat, wiped his mouth again and flushed the toilet.

Dean walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame smiling at Sam with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is the absolute last time that I take you drinking Sam. Seriously dude, you can not hold your drink." Dean mused.

"Fuck yo-" Sam said before he leaned back over and threw up again. His head span and little white lines danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't stop shaking and he was beginning to think he was going to die. _That's the last time I EVER let Dean take me drinking again._

Dean shook his head, "Well I was going to offer you my hangover cure but if you're going to be like that then I'll just leave you here so you can continue to chat up the toilet."

Sam glared at Dean. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have taken him to that damn bar in the first place. But they had needed some money fast, which they could only get, in Dean's eyes, by hustling some pool. So Sam had sat there at the bar, slowly downing the free shots the barmaid had been offering him while Dean played pool and chatted up the local girls. After the fifth or sixth shot Sam couldn't really remember much. He didn't even know how he had gotten back to their hotel room.

Sam rubbed his forehead and felt a lump, along with a shot of pain, "Ah! What the hell?" he choked out, his throat sore from drinking the alcohol and bringing it back up.

Dean smiled down at his little brother, "That my friend the result of you _falling_ in love with the stairs. You didn't have to take me with you though." He laughed and rubbed his elbow where there was a small blue bruise.

Stairs? Sam didn't remember any stairs, "What the hell happened last night Dean? I remember drinking shots and watching you playing pool, after that it all goes blank. I don't even know how I got here."

Dean shook his head and sat down next to Sam, "Well you got pretty friendly with the barmaid. Apparently you told her everything. What we do, what happened to Mom and Jess. Everything." He paused at the look of horror on Sam's face, "It wouldn't have been so bad but you went to show her your knife and she thought you were going to attack her. I heard her scream and the next thing I know, you had five big guys on you. You actually managed to kick one of their asses before I got to you. I took out the other four, grabbed you and got us the hell out of there."

Sam sat in shock. _Defiantly the last time I drink_. He looked over at Dean and noticed for the first time his brother's battered appearance. He had a black left eye, a split lip and a bruise forming on his right cheek. "Did those guys do that?" he asked gesturing to Dean's face.

"Half of it was from them, the other half from those blasted stairs. Man, Sammy when did you get so tall! You're almost impossible to carry!"

"I'm not tall, your're just short. And what stairs?" Sam retorted a small smile across his face. Dean had never really liked that Sam was taller. Dean was the big brother, and in his eyes the big brother was supposed to be bigger.

"The stairs I had to carry you down to get out of that damn bar. I mean, why the hell couldn't they just have a ramp or something! I got you a few steps down and lost my grip on you. You went down and I went after you. Lucky for you I cushioned the blow." Dean smiled smugly. He was never going to let Sam forget this.

Sam groaned. Well that would explain all the aches he was feeling, "So, how about that hangover cure you offered?"

Dean nodded and got to his feet, knees cracking as he rose. He left Sam in the bathroom, went to the little kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He wasn't feeling the effects of a hangover. He put it down to his iron clad stomach. It had sustained a heavy beating most of his life, with all the fast food and alcohol he lived off. Dean turned at the sound of Sam throwing up again. _Poor kid._ The coffee pot beeped and he poured Sam and himself a cup, grabbed a bottle of water under his arm and went back into the bathroom.

Sam was right where he left him. He was still shaking and was covered in sweat from the exercise of throwing up so many times.

"Dean this is just coffee." He said taking the cup.

"No it's not. It's coffee _and_ a bottle of water." Dean said cockily, "Come on Sammy I thought everyone knew coffee helps with hangovers. And here water, it'll help detox your system." Dean replied putting the bottle of water next to Sam, "besides I couldn't find any eggs or bacon in the fridge so it'll have to do for now." He added taking a sip of his coffee.

The thought of food made Sam want to retch again but he forced the urge down. He had had enough of throwing up to last him a lifetime. Besides there was nothing left in his stomach. He took a small sip of the coffee and waited to see if it would make a return appearance. It didn't.

"Dean can you promise me something?" Sam asked a new idea forming in his head.

Dean looked up from his coffee cup, "Depends what it is." He said eyeing Sam with curiosity.

"Dean, never let me drink again."

"Ok, give me back the coffee and water."

Sam laughed but stopped when he felt his mouth water up, "I mean it Dean."

"I'll try Sammy." Dean laughed, "For now drink your coffee and water and shut up. When you've finished, bed." He ordered.

Sam nodded and drank some more coffee. He was feeling a little better now and just wanted to sleep. Dean finished his coffee and went to the kitchen to put his cup in the sink. When he came back Sam had finished his coffee and was slowly sipping on the water. Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and helped pull him to his feet. He walked Sam over to the bed and laid him down. Dean handed Sam a few aspirin and pulled the covers over him. He switched off the light and jumped into his own bed.

"Night Sammy." He mumbled closing his eyes.

"Night Dean." Sam mumbled back in reply and closed his eyes. _I'm never drinking again_. Then Sam fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
